Where's Keith
by irishbrat4ever
Summary: Damian's sick and Keith doesn't know what to do. This is slash DamianXKeith Damian's still in Celtic Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry about the rubbish spelling I' am terrible at spelling. This is slash (DamianXKeith) so like if that isn't your thing don't read this. This is for Sterwolf59 thank you for all the help. Go and read his stories they are brilliant. **

**DAMIAN'S POV**

"You okay babe?" asked Keith stroking my hair with my head in his lap. "I'm fine" I said looking up at him. "You sure Damo? You're very quiet" asked George looking threw the mirror of the van. "Just tired" I said still looking up at Keith and rolling my eyes when I saw the smile of his face. He new why I was tired and it wasn't for the reason the others thought. "Tired hmmm what were you doing last night that might have mad you tired?" asked Emmett laughing along with the others. I just ignored them and closed my eyes. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I felt was someone shacking me and Keith saying "Babe wake up we're at the hotel" I opened one eye groggily and closed it again. I was half asleep with no clue what was going on. I felt someones hands lifting me up and that was it.

**KEITHS POV **

I looked down at Damian and smiled. He was out cold with his head on my lap. "We're here" said George stopping the van outside of the hotel "Ryan Ryan wake up" said Emmett pocking Ryan with his foot. "You may wake him up" said Neil looking at me and nodding towards Damian. I gently shook his shoulder and said "Babe wake up we're at the hotel" He opened one of his eyes and my breath caught in my throat at the beauty of it. How can a look someone gives you can stop your heart. He closes it again and snuggles in closer to me. I sigh and move his head gently off my lap and get out of the van to lift him up. He's very hot I thought but I shrugged it off it's probably just from the heat of the van. "You should have just left him there" joked Ryan. "Will we go and have a few drinks?" asked George as we walked into the hotel. We all nodded in response "I'll just bring sleeping beauty here up to our room." I said as I walked over to the elevator. When I got into the elevator and hit our floor button someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and it was a member of staff."Excuse me sir but would you like me to get anything for you and your friend?" He asked shooting a glance at Damian. I looked at him and recognized him from last night he was flirting with Damian at the bar. "No we're fine" I replied gritting my teeth remembering how I could have knocked his teeth in last night. I got out of the elevator and went to our room. It was kinda hard to unlock the door with Damian in my arms but I managed. I put him down on the bed and took off all his clothes except his t-shirt and boxers. I stopped to look at him for a minute. He looked so sweet and innocent when he was asleep. It was like you wanted to protect him from everything and anything, I loved him with all my heart I just hoped he knows it. I turned around and walked out the door.

As I got down to the bar and I saw the lads sitting in the corner. A couple of hours past and I had a bad feeling in my stomach but I just ignored it.

**DAMIAN'S POV **

Was it always this hot? It felt like the air was pushing in on me. Where am I? Where's Keith? I try to say his name but all that came out was a whimper. I want Keith. Where is he?

**KEITH'S POV **

"Lads I' am finished for tonight" I said standing up. I had this feeling that Damian needed me. "Right Bye lover boy" said Neil laughing. I just rolled my eyes and left. As I was walking towards the elevator I noticed I was walking faster than usual. I needed to get to Damian I don't know why I just do. The elevator seemed to take an age so I basically ran to our room. The minute I opened the door I heard a moan not the nice kind that I could get out of him but the bad kind almost like a whimper. As I looked at the bed I saw Damian spawn out on the bed with a white face and sweat rolling down his face. His lips his full red lips had a bluish tinge to them. He looked at me and said in the weakest vice I ever heard "Keith" I ran over to him "It's okay Babe I' am here" I told him as I put my hands on his cheeks. Cac I thought when I felt how hot he was. He was sick. My perfect boyfriend was sick.

**Hi again I hoped you liked it let me now if I should continue so review if you liked it and tell me if you think it could be better and tell me how it could be better to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry this took so long but last weekend was the feile its like a big festival held here (Ireland) each year for u14 Gaelic Football players an it was held in Laois (where I live) so I had to help with preparations for that like cleaning our club house and I had to house 2 girls from Down (witch is beside Derry where as you all know is where Damian McGinty is from) so I didn't have anytime to write anything and next week I'am going to France for a week so I'am packing for that. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. PS I'am still really bad at spelling. And this is all from Keiths pov. **

Okay first thing to do go get the others. Wait no they'll be pissed. I thought as I looked down at Damo his head was on my chest. He was after getting sick 3 times in the last 2 hours. I have come to the conclusion that he is sick! It's probally just a 24 hour thing. Yes just 24 hours he will be fine this time tomorrow I hope. I must have fell asleep because I woke up to the sound of someone getting sick. I looked down and Damian wasn't their. "Cac" I said quietly as I ran into the bathroom. There was Damian knelling in front of the toilet with his head in the bowl. Getting sick again. I bent down beside him and I start to rub his back "Shh its ok babe shh I'am here I'll look after you." He leaned his head back against his shoulder. "I feel terrible" he whispered "C'mon we'll go back to bed" I said as I put my arms around him and lifted him up. I put him down on the bed and got onto it and pulled him over to me. He opened his mouth to say something "Shh just go to sleep" I said wrapping my arms around him.

I stared at him for a while. Taking in all his features his nose his cheekbones. Those full red lips. His eyes oh his eyes. When you first see them you would think they where blue but their not they have silver and green. When he was younger we used to say that he has girls eyes they were to pretty for a bot. But now they are just pretty enough for him. They are not normal of course nothing about him is normal. He is completely unique and I love every bit of it even his terrible American accent. I love him. But I can't say it. I want to oh God I want to but I just freeze every time I try to say it. What if he doesn't love me back? I asked George and he said "Have you seen the way he looks at you? If that isn't love I don't know what is" I have decided that the next time he's awake I will say them 3 words. I kept starring at him but

I must have fell back asleep because the next thing I hear is someone knocking on the door. I slide Damo off me as quickly but as gently as possible. I open the door and theirs Neil. "George sent me to see if ye are gonna get up anytime soon" he said smiling. "Damo's sick so I 'am staying up here with him" "What's wrong with him?" he asks worriedly. "Just a bug he'll be fine by tomorrow probably" "Okay I'am heading downstairs call if you want anything" "Will do" I reply as I close the door and head back to be. "You can go down you know I'll be fine on my own" said Damo giving me a fright. "Then I'll just worry about you" I replied pulling him gently over to me and kissing him on the forehead. "Any better?" I ask brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Much better" he said pulling me down to kiss him. "I love you so much you know that" I whisper into his ear. "I love you to" he replied "More than words can ever say." I new right then that everything will be alright as long as we have each other. That's all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for Sterwolf59 so here is the thing you keep bothering me about so you better be happy with it and I still can't spell :P and thanks to everyone who have followed me and stuff so thank you :D**

"Awww is wittle Damo all better" cooed Neil "Did the surfer boy toy look after you?" said Emmet joking wrapping his arms around Neil "A f**k amach"(F**k off) I muttered under my breath grabbing Keith's hand "Damo little babies shouldn't curse" said Emmet pretending to be mad at me. I still wasn't feeling 100% and I wasn't in the mood for their crap. "Leave him alone guys he still doesn't feel well" said Keith pulling me onto his lap. We were in the studio getting ready to record the next album and I still was sick and it took a lot of convincing and promises from Keith to get me here.

"Babe if you want we can go back to the hotel and we can do this another time" whispered Keith into my ear and kissing my cheek. I just nodded against his neck "Sharon! Damo feels sick can we go and do this another time?" "Yes of course" she said "Is he okay?" "Ye he'll be fine" he said picking me up and carrying me out the door as we passed I could see Emmet and Neil having a tongue wrestling competion. "At least we don't have far to go" said Keith I smiled against his shoulder the hotel was literally right underneath us on the top floor was all the literary rooms and the studios and right underneath us was our room. When we got to the door he was taking ages to open it "I can get down if you want" I whisper "Its fine" he said as he got it open smiling down at me.

When Keith got onto the bed he pulled me over to him and whispered "Is brea liom tu"(I love you) "Is brea liom tu a"(I love you to)

He leaned down to kiss me on the lips "Your gonna get sick" I whispered "I don't care" he said climbing on top of me and kissing me again and again and again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here you are Sterwolf59 you happy? You better be :P **

**Damian POV **

When I woke up my head was on Keiths chest and I could feel his eyes watching me. "I know your awake" he said "No I'am not" "No your not your an idiot instead" "HEY" I said sitting up and grabbing a pillow and throwing it at just resulted in him throwing one back at me and starting a pillow fight. "You Know (pant) what happens to bold boys Damo?" he said when I was standing on the bed with a pillow in my hands when he was on the floor. "They get tickled" he said lunging at me and throwing me down on the bed and ticking me mercifully "Ah hahaha stooop" I said through fits on laughter "What's the magic words?" he asked "Keithssss ollllld" I said "HEY that's not the magic words" he said tickling me even more "KEITHS THE BEST" I scream out and fall off the bed. "Much better he replies" laughing "Your mean" I said "I'am not talking to you any more" I said stomping out "Don't be like that Damo and we're in a hotel room were are you gonna go?" he said but I just walked into the bathroom. "Ahh don't be like that baby I'am sorry" he said "Promise" I said threw the door "Promise" he replied as I opened the door "You've a hickey on your neck" he said smiling "Keeeeeeeith" I said turning around and going back into the bathroom "I'am just kidding" he said rapping his arms around me "Anyway I like it when I give you hickeys it lets people know your taking" he says into my ear and nipping at my neck. "Mmmm...Well maybe you should remind me" I said turning around to face him "Oh defiantly" he said kissing me and pulling me over to the bed.

**Keith POV **

I look down at Damo as he was asleep on my chest I still can't believe how a person as plain as me got someone as wonderful as he is. He's a amazing I thought as Iooked up towards the ceiling. I was nearly asleep when I heard Damo whimpering I looked down and his face was scrunched up and he looked like he was having a nightmare "Shhhh its okay babe" I said as I stroked his face gently "Keith?" "Ye baby" "You know how you promised earlier that you'll stop tickling me?" "Yeah" "Will you make me another promise?" "Of course baby" "Never leave me" he said his eyes still shut "I could never dream of it I love you" I said as I leaned down to kiss him "Love you two" he said "Hey you two get up we have to be in the studio in 10" yelled George threw the door "You couldn't have told us earlier" I yelled back "I was gonna but ye were busy" he said and Damo burst out laughing so I threw a pillow at the door.


End file.
